A player's poetry
by Pumpkin the Princess
Summary: A collection of poems made by a player to help them cope with some things in their life. Rated M for darker themes and topics.
1. Poem 0: Intro

Before you begin to read this, I would like to quickly explain what this is and why I chose to put it here. A long while ago now, probably almost a year, I was going though several difficult times and was having problems expressing and understanding some of the feelings I had. At the same time I was rather into Doki Doki Literature Club, and in the club's theme I decided to try venting some of my feelings and thoughts through poetry. I of course still love DDLC, and I still from time to time write poetry, but often it's to do with darker things going on in my life.

This is a collection of the poems I have written so far. The earlier one's aren't completely in order, but the later ones are. This is because when I started making an archive of them I had to find them all, and didn't really find them in order. This is rated M since there are dark themes with a lot of these poems (but not all of them!). I'll be posting roughly one a day until I've posted all my current ones, and then start posting one every time I write one. Feel free to discuss what you think they might mean or imply (which might be different between people, with it all being subjective and such), or which of the girls my writing is closest to (it probably varies poem to poem). Any thoughts, reviews, analysis, and criticism of my poems are appreciated as I'd love to improve my writing.


	2. Poem 1: Duality

_**Duality**_

_,_

_You look left and right yet dark is all you see,_

_Shadows longing to grab you from your safety._

,

_You look down to your hands in which warm light is placed,_

_Rays clinging to your face with want to be saved._

,

_You listen out to the dark offering end to the toils,_

_Suggesting safety from the consequence of your foils._

,

_You listen in to the light and it's pleas and it's cries,_

_Attempting to forgive and forget of your crimes._

_,_

_You feel the darkness envelope and slither,_

_You feel the light dim and flicker._

_,_

_If you choose the light your burdens are still there._

_If you choose the dark your friends may dispair._

_,_

_The light is fragile, and can easily smash._

_The dark isn't docile, and causes lives to crash._

_,_

_Pick light and pain won't leave,_

_Pick dark and pain it shall relieve._

,

_The choice is yours, and always will be._


	3. Poem 2: Revenge

_**Revenge**_

_,_

_You treated me like a toy within your metal snare,_

_I was unable to breathe with your toxic air._

_You eroded me down to your own fine tool,_

_I was just a puppet that you played for a fool._

_,_

_A glimpse of a chance was all I needed,_

_An escape from the hell that you created._

_Broken free from the phycological walls around me,_

_I could now see and ignore your simulacrum of a plea._

_,_

_Now I hope you're caught up in your own tangled mess,_

_Now you have no one to control and I have no one to impress._

_I care little now, for I am able to change,_

_But if you'd feel better, consider it revenge. _


	4. Poem 2,5: Update 1

So apparently FF dot net really doesn't like paragraph spacing among other things. That's the reason of the commas in-between the lines until I can work out a more permanent fix. If anyone has any ways to help, tell me.


	5. Poem 3: Lost in Eternity

_**Lost in Eternity**_

,

_Skys of ashen grey blanket over the small town,_

_Dark enough to now need lights._

_They wander through the dully lined streets towards home,_

_The lights fade into twilight._

,

_The dull city dissolves into green shrouded wood,_

_No one around stopping Them._

_Morbid tales surround these trees that spell an ending,_

_No one there to tell Them no._

,

_The streets and safety beckon yet They can't hear them,_

_They're lost yet that's the intent._

_Home calls out deep in the forest through whispers dark,_

_Once lost They have now been found._

,

_The smell of food, one last supper,_

_Yet last goodbyes would make them suffer,_

_In balance now They may hope to prosper,_

_Wishing forever to ever be never._


	6. Poem 4: My mirror

_**My mirror**_

_,_

_Looking in the mirror I search_

_Further and further for myself._

_It isn't there._

_,_

_Just a facsimile, a facade,_

_A simulacrum of a resemblance._

_I can't find it._

_,_

_I look down at my own hands_

_And realize it's no fault of the mirror._

_I'm not there._

_,_

_A shell of a person I don't want to be_

_Is standing where I should be._

_Who am I?_

_,_

_Nothing feels right: my movements, my actions._

_Not even this world: it's people, it's rules._

_Why am I here?_

_,_

_The thought of leaving dawns on me constantly,_

_My only worry being the feeling of those close to me._

_What might they think?_

_,_

_But what would it matter if I took my leave_

_From a place and a body I have no wish to call my own._

_If I left this place?_


	7. Poem 5: nameless poem

_**nameless poem**_

_,_

_hello to the lonely voices inside my head_

_yerning for something more to life_

_some aim or goal that means a damn_

_that I can work towards without a mask._

_,_

_hello to the people who look like shadows_

_walking past me when I reach out_

_and glossing over all my signs and signals_

_that I just want something to touch and hold._

_,_

_goodbye to my selfness and being me_

_for I cant find emotion in this shell_

_and I dont know how long the mask lasts_

_and I just wish that things felt right._

_,_

_all I hear day in day out_

_is how happy others can be_

_I dont need to be there._

_I dont feel like im here at all._


	8. Poem 6: Colourful

_**Colourful**_

_,_

_I stretch my arms out wide_

_With all my smiles and pride_

_To help those who need_

_And to help those I need_

_,_

_For while I might be bright_

_And give all my friends light_

_It takes a lot out of me_

_Being as happy as can be_

_,_

_It can leave me low and unhappy_

_And it can leave me hollow and empty_

_So often I need a pick-me-up_

_Something to refill my cup_

_,_

_But thanks to the thanks and the smiles_

_And the words that do go miles_

_I still find it oh so wonderful_

_To be oh so colourful._


	9. Poem 7: Gone for a while

_**Gone for a while**_

_,_

_Every time you're here I cant help but smile,_

_spreading joy and good times to us all the while._

_You give a smirk and a cheer as you join in the antics,_

_adding to our fun and participating in our dramatics._

_Always pushing forth, never stopping,_

_avoiding deserved breaks, barely resting._

_Making us laugh and making us happy,_

_never asking for more and never wanting an apology._

_,_

_Every time you go my smile fades a little,_

_that little bit of joy being absent for a time._

_You take your leave and leave us thickle,_

_leaving us barely able to connect and chime._

_Always being around, we where lost in your absence,_

_we never thought we could worry about you sooner._

_Making us wish we could live without your presence,_

_you truly where the most valued member._

_,_

_But despite how much you try, we never thought of you,_

_with your limits passed, your rest was well deserved, we now know that's true._


End file.
